Unexpected Comfort
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: Tony's life has taken a bad turn. What happens when is seems that his "family" has turned thier backs on him? Can he find the love he wants and the comfort he needs? or will he spiral into the abyss just begging him to fall. Can he learn to love again? Takes place after Gibbs return from Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello Again! This is my new story, and I am excited about it! I am working hard on a bunch of kinks but, I'll solve those when I get to 'em. This one is kinda outlandish, and after torturing DiNozzo, I think he deserves to be happy… maybe not! You'll just have to wait and see!**_

_** -xx1LionsflamE7xx**_

**Unexpected Love**

CHAPTER 1

Tony tried to hide the hurt he felt. He really did, but his so called "team" was making it difficult. They threw insults at him, no doubt not trying to hurt him, but that's exactly what it did. The insults cut deep, and kept getting deeper. Tony would just shrug it off with his usual humor, and megawatt smile. But it never reached his eyes.

But that horrible thing was, Gibbs had joined in, and his words hurt the worst. Tony would look him straight in the eye and see the sincerity in every word he said. The tears he held back, just so he wouldn't look weak, threatened to fall once again for the fourth time that day.

They had just solved a case of a dead marine, found in the basement of his home. He was rich, and of all things to add to it, the butler did it… how cliché. But it is how it is.

Tony sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He leaned back in his chair.

"DiNozzo! What's wrong with you?! You've been sighing all day." Gibbs barked.

Tony flashed a smile, "Nothing Gibbs, just been a long day."

"Then go home, nothing stopping ya." Gibbs growled.

Tony turned away, "Sure Gibbs pretty sure you would love that." he murmured.

"What was that?" Gibbs growled.

"Nothing Gibbs, just keeping myself company." Tony replied.

"That defiantly isn't what you said Tony." McGee broke in with a grin.

"McGee…" Tony said dangerously.

"Boss, he said you would love it if he left." McGee almost sang. Ziva looked up from her report.

"Why the tall face Tony? Ran out of women who want to spent some time with you?" She said sarcastically.

Tony winced, that was a sore spot. He was terrible at relationships, he had tried with Kate, Jeanne, EJ, and even Ziva. He was devastated in every way, every time, "It's long Ziva." Tony said.

"What?" she asked, cocking her and raising her eyebrow.

"The saying is why the long face." Tony said, looking exasperated.

"Does it look like I care." she said.

"I plead the fifth." Tony held his hands up, and leaned back.

"DiNozzo, "Gibbs growled getting his attention, "Where's your report?"

"Finished." Tony said holding up a file. He stood up and walked over to Gibbs and handed him the report, as he turned around he hit Gibbs coffee and accidentally knocked it into Gibbs's lap and on Tony's report.

Gibbs jumped up, "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Boss! I'm sorry, I just-" Tony tried to apologize.

"Save it! Don't apologize DiNozzo, it's a sign of weakness! Just get out of here! I hope you are more attentive Tomorrow, or it'll be paperwork!" Gibbs threatened.

Tony simply nodded, grabbed his stuff and left. He walked down to his car and placed his head on the window. What had he done to make Gibbs and everyone hate him? Even Abby… his awesome surrogate sister wouldn't even talk to him. Ducky, still talked to him, at least for now. Tony sighed and fought back the tears threatening to fall. "Stop it! He said, "DiNozzo's don't cry!" Tony got in his car and drove off.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tony was late yet again, Gibbs was already mad, this would just add fuel to the fire. Tony shuffled into his favorite coffee house, and stood at the counter. He wasn't paying attention to anything, just staring at his hands, when a hand gently shook him. He snapped out of his stupor and stared into a pair of beautiful hazel colored eyes.

"Sir…? Are you alright?" she asked.

Tony shook his head, "Sorry… have a lot on my mind right now, and please… call me Tony" Tony said with a smile.

The girl smiled back, "I know the feeling, My name is Adeia."

Tony smiled again, "Adeia… I like it."

"Great. You know I get off in a few minuets. We could grab breakfast of something" Adeia said with a shy smile.

Tony nodded, then stopped with a frown on his face, "I would absolutely love too… but I have to work." Tony said his face falling a little.

Adeia noticed, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I really need a friend right now. But my boss says if I'm-" he looked at his watch, and sighed, "Well, crap. Already late."

"How about after work?" she said and fished out a piece of paper from her apron, and wrote her number on it, "give me a call."

Tony perked up at the thought, "Okay… in the mean time, can I get…"

**NCIS HQ**

The elevator opened and Tony rushed out and into the bullpen to find it empty. He sighed, maybe they took the day off. He went over to his desk and found a note on it.

_Late again! We had a case and you weren't here so called Senior Field Agent. So it's cold cases for the rest of the week and your on duty this weekend, think of it as a punishment._

_ -Gibbs_

Tony was seeing red, they had a case and didn't even call him! He sighed again, no use in venting at Gibbs, it would just earn him another two weeks of cold cases. He silently placed McGee's and Gibbs's coffee on their desks and then placed Ziva's tea on hers.

Tony sat at his desk, and started flipping through the cold cases. By the time he was halfway through the stack the team had returned.

"Well look who finally decided to appear." Ziva said.

Tony sighed, "Show up. Most of the time people say show up."

Ziva glared, "At least I don't have cold cases for the week."

"Low blow Ziva" Tony said without looking up.

"She is actually right Tony… your fault, your consequences." McGee grinned cheekily.

"One day you'll learn Probie." Tony said, and felt a slap to the back of the head, this hurt and had none of Gibbs's usual affection in it.

"Where you been?" Gibbs growled.

"Got you all coffee." Tony simply said. Gibbs picked his up and smelled it.

"Already have one." He said and dumped it in the trash can. Tony stared after it, Red flashing in his eyes again. He gave them a fake smile, "Oh well, what's twenty dollars?" and went back to work.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss?" Tony replied.

"Take this down to Abby. And stop by autopsy to see what Ducky has." Gibbs practically threw the bag at Tony.

"Sure Boss." Tony said and left.

He stepped into the elevator and rode down to Abby's lab. The music was blaring as always. He walked into the room, and saw Abby sitting in front of her computer, he walked up to her and tapped her.

She jumped, "Tony! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled over the music and shut it off.

"Sorry Abs-" Tony started.

"Abby." She cut in, with her arms folded across her chest, "Only Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva can call me that."

He tried to hide the hurt once again, "… Abby, I have this bag from Gibbs. He wanted me to give it to you."

She nodded and snatched the bag out of his hands, "Abby… why do you hate me?! What did I do?!" Tony practically cried.

She turned back around, "I'm not at liberty to say." and then turned her music back on, shutting him out. He sighed again, and left. He took the stairs up and walked into the Autopsy room. Ducky was sitting I his office.

"Hey Ducky." Tony said, hoping that Ducky didn't shoot him down.

"Anthony, my boy! What brings you down here?" Ducky stood up and embraced Tony.

"Gibbs sent me to find out what you got on the body." Tony said.

Ducky looked into his eyes, and saw sadness there, "Anthony? What's wrong?" Ducky asked.

"N-nothing. Do you have anything for Gibbs?" Tony rushed.

"Tell Jethro that if he wants the information, then tell him to see me himself." Ducky said.

Tony just nodded and left, taking the stairs again into the bull pen.

Gibbs saw him first, "Did you see Abby?" he said, sharing a knowing look with Ziva and McGee.

"Yes." Tony gritted out.

"What about Ducky?" Gibbs asked again.

"He said if you wanted the information then to go see inm yourself." Tony said and sat down.

"What?! Tony, how com you can't do a single thing I tell you to!?" Gibbs yelled, and Tony flinched. This reminded him too much of his father.

"careful Gibbs, you sound just like my father." Tony whispered.

But Gibbs heard him, "Good, then maybe I can get across how your job is on the line right now!" Gibbs threatened.

Tony abruptly stood up, "THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I don't know what I did to make you angry, and I'm sorry! But you crossed the line! This job has been my life for the past eight years! Why you insist on ruining it is beyond me! So go ahead and fire me. Tony DiNozzo can bounce back, Tony can take anything, lets all insult him and hit spots that no one should hit! Well Guess what… I can only take so much!" Tony screamed, and stormed out with tears streaming down his face, and he left the room full of shocked faces.

As soon as he left the building he pulled out the piece of paper, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice sounded on the phone.

"A-Adeia?" Tony asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Tony? What's wrong?" she sounded worried.

"I'll tell you later… can we meet now? I n-need a friend." Tony whispered.

"Of course! I'll meet you at the Coffee house." Adeia said and hung up.

_**Poor Tony! He just can't catch a break… not that I'd give him one. But that's water under a bridge. So now we have the mysterious lady… we'll be seeing more of her**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why Hello again everyone! Thanks to those who enjoyed my last chapter! I made an upsetting mistake in the first chapter… I didn't give you any back ground information on the story! How stupid of me… ah well, guess I can correct it now ;) Gibbs has just returned from Mexico. Life is back to normal, but you'll see why Gibbs is mad in this chapter!**_

__**CHAPTER 2:**

Tony leaned back in his chair, trying to fight the thoughts rushing through his head. He couldn't believe he had said that to Gibbs. His mentor, his hero. Tony shook his head, what had happened to make Gibbs hate him so much? Then on top of things, he brought Adeia into this. How could this possibly get worse?

Tony didn't know why he had called her, or why he was on an emotional rollercoaster. He would love nothing more then to get off. He took a sip from his coffee.

"Tony?" an uncertain voice cut his thoughts. He jumped and stared straight into Adeia's hazel eyes.

"Oh… hi Adeia." Tony said.

"What's wrong? You sounded upset when you called." She said with worry in her voice. Tony flinched at it, he couldn't believe he had dragged her into this.

"Its… well… I've… Dang it!" Tony sighed tiredly, "I've been having some problems at work. My boss left for a while, two months to be exact. He had a little… accident, and he just up and left. Leaving me to pick up the pieces." Tony said keeping his eyes on his cup.

"Tony, you don't have to tell me." She said.

Tony shook his head, "No… I need to get this out. I normally wouldn't want to bother people with my problems. Let alone you… feel like I'm a burden now." Tony murmured, shifting his position.

"Tony." Adeia said softly, "It's no bother I want to help."

Tony sighed again, "I normally don't let people this close, I've always had this mask… but it seems to be getting harder and harder to keep up. Then there is the fact that I just met you… and you want to help me."

"Tony… you can't keep a mask on all the time. You have to breath some you know." She said, with a smile.

Tony gave a small laugh, "It helps if you take long breaths before putting it on."

Adeia laughed, "Shut up. Now tell me what's eating you?"

"Nothing, I'm at the top of the food chain." He said with a nervous laugh, and automatically stopped when he saw her glare. He cleared his throat, "Well… For the past couple of weeks, Him and my team haven't been talking to me. When they do it's always some comment that just hurts. I don't know if it's intentional or just our usual banter. It seems lately that out arguments have gotten bigger. I don't know what's going on! Even Abby, I thought of her as my little sister. She ignores me and won't talk to me unless she has too! I don't know what I did!" Tony, exclaimed and placing his head in his hands.

He shook his head, "Ducky is the only one I could talk to. But now I think I might have just gotten fired." Tony stated.

"Hey Tony, it's okay. Things like this happen, but why do you think you'll be fired?" Adeia asked, leaning forward and taking Tony's hand.

Tony tried to pull his hand away, and when she wouldn't let go, he gave up with a sigh, "Because I yelled at him and stormed out, that was why I needed a friend. My boss has been my hero since I worked under him all those years ago. When he brought up my father, and talked about him like he was a saint, I lost it." Tony answered, his face ashamed.

"Why Tony? What is it about your father that upset you?" she asked softly.

Tony snorted, "Doesn't really take a rocket scientist to find out. My father was a jerk. He didn't like me so he sent me off, and ever sense then, he has tried to make me miserable. He's crashed with Gibbs several times, but to hear those words come out of his mouth. It was like talking to a complete stranger!" Tony said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"That's pretty vague Tony… But I'll let it slide." She said with a smile.

Tony gave a small smile, "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." He finished, frowning again.

"Can't you take time off?" Adeia asked.

"I guess I could. Why?" Tony asked.

"Well… I'm new to D.C. and… I don't know any one here." She said shyly.

"You know me… maybe somebody could give you the grand tour." Tony said with a wink.

Adeia grinned, "Well maybe… depends on who would give that tour."

Tony grinned back, "I might have a few ideas…" He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows. Adeia laughed, and lightly hit him in the arm.

Tony's smile dropped, and turned into a frown.

Adeia noticed, "Hey… what's wrong?"

"It's just… I've had my mask and barriers most of my life… and in a matter of a couple hours you managed to break down every one of them!" Tony slid his hand through his hair again, "It took Gibbs the better part of five years to break 'em down."

Adeia looked Tony in the eyes, "Tony, its because I think you're worth it. I don't know what it is, the fact that you just have this air of mystery, or your funny face-"

"Hey!" Tony interrupted, pouting, and Adeia grinned.

"None of that. I want to get to know you, the real you." She said.

Tony sighed, "The real me comes with a lot of baggage." he warned.

"Trust me Tony, you're worth it." she said with a smile.

Tony grinned, "Well it's seven, how about a movie night? The best way, I think, to unwind!"

Adeia laughed, "Sure."

Tony stood up, "Did you drive?"

"No… I live a few blocks down." she said.

Tony stared at her, "I made it here before you, I work across town, and you only live a few blocks away?"

"I wanted to… freshen up a bit!" Adeia said.

Tony started laughing, and Adeia stood, punching him in the arm.

"It's not funny! Stop or no movie night!" she threatened.

Tony looked at her in mock horror, "How could you?!"

"I'm an evil mastermind." She said.

"I believe it." Tony said and held out his hand. Adeia grabbed and they walked outside and to Tony's car. He started it up and drove off.

They spent the next three hours watching the James bond series. By the end Adeia was curled up with her head on Tony's lap. Tony was stroking her hair when she started.

She sat up, and yawned, "I think its time for bed."

Tony smiled, "Come on… I'll take you home."

She nodded, and followed Tony out. Tony drove her to her apartment.

"How about a date tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Where too?"

"Eh-eh! My little secret." Tony smirked.

Adeia smiled and walked into her apartment. Tony drove back to his apartment.

He sighed as he opened the door, what had he gotten himself into. Not only was he going to get fired, but he was going to have his heart ripped out… again. Why did he have such bad luck.

Tony yawned and made his way into the kitchen to get a beer. After draining it he made his way to his room. He got in bed and drifted to sleep instantly.

Tony rushed into the bullpen the next morning, he was early then everyone else. He sat at his desk, and began leafing through his cold case. He was halfway through it when Gibbs appeared behind him. He walked towards the elevator motioning for Tony to follow him, and Tony did so reluctantly.

As soon as the elevator started, Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"DiNozzo I have had enough of your attitude." Gibbs growled.

Tony shook his head, "Drop it Gibbs, we both know you don't care." Tony said defiantly.

"This is what I'm talking about! You would never be this difficult!" Gibbs shouted.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be!" Tony shouted back, "I mean come on Gibbs! What did I do to make you hate me?! Unfair work, you point out my mistakes and drag them out, and you don't notice that your whole team has turned against me!"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT YOU DID!" Gibbs roared

"NO I DON'T!" Tony roared back, then he turned his head, "Gibbs… what did I do?"

Gibbs faced Tony, "I overheard you talking to Ducky, when I came back."

Tony looked back around remembering what happened.

~FLASHBACK~

Ducky was sitting in his office when Tony walked in.

"Anthony, my boy! Have you seen Gibbs?" Ducky asked then noticed Tony's expression, "Oh dear… what ever is wrong?"

Tony shook his head, "Oh… I don't know. Yes I did see Gibbs, but he isn't the same Gibbs I remembered."

"How so?" Ducky inquired.

"He just seems more… forceful. Like he's trying to get everything back on track, when it wasn't off track." Tony said.

Ducky nodded, "Are you angry that you were demoted.?"

"No! well a little, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm glad he's back." Tony sighed again, "No I'm not. I hate him for the fact he left, and made me pick up the pieces."

"Anthony it's natural to feel that way, give him some time, and maybe life will settle back again." Ducky said.

"I know Duck… but I just can't shake the feeling that if he'd still be gone, then maybe the team would be better."

"Anthony, I know how you feel, when I was in the army, my squad leader, had left us stranded in the jungle, and I had to take command. We got out alive, and my squad leader got all the credit." Ducky rambled, "Anyways… Just let Gibbs settle, then life will be back to normal.

Tony smiled, "Thanks Duck. I better get back. I hope it does." Tony waved and left.

~End Flashback~

"Gibbs I-" Tony started.

"Save it DiNozzo. I heard what you said. Did you think I wanted to leave?" Gibbs demanded.

"Gibbs-" Tony tried again.

"I said I don't want-" Gibbs cut him off again.

"Will you LISTEN?! I am sorry but it is the truth. You left and I had to pick up the pieces. But I took it head on… and why didn't you come to me? I thought you trusted me?" Tony said accusingly.

Gibbs stiffened, "This isn't about me." he growled.

Tony laughed, "Isn't it though."

Gibbs stared at him, "Watch what you say DiNozzo… your job is on the line at the moment."

Tony started the elevator again and exited into the bullpen. He didn't say another thing to Gibbs. He just sat and worked on his cold cases. Not even Ziva or McGee could draw him out.

Finally five o'clock rolled around and they were told to go home. Tony left before anyone could say a word. He stepped into the elevator, and rode it down. He sat in his car and pulled out his cell.

He pulled up Adeia's number and called it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adeia." Tony said monotony.

"Tony! How was work?" she asked.

"I still have a job… for now." he smiled a little.

"That's good, I was wondering, how about our date? What are we doing?" she asked.

Tony grinned, "Sorry Adie. You'll have to wait and see, I'll be over in two hours."

"Okay. I'll see you." and the line went dead.

Tony smiled again, and started his car, and pulled out of the NCIS garage and headed home.

___**Well, now we find out the reason for Gibbs's heat! But where does Adeia fit into this? Find out! I might have to slow down on the posts, just because I started tenth grade and have an early morning class. I am bone tired so I will probably have to wait some time between posts. THANKS**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My latest installment! How exciting! Thanks to everyone , who likes my story. I can't wait for your reviews! This chapter will be about Tony's first date, the next chapter will be a little more juicy, more details at the end.**_

__**CHAPTER 3:**

Tony parked his car in front of Adeia's apartment. He sighed, thinking back to Gibbs's reason for hating him. He still didn't understand why Gibbs had taken it so personally, he couldn't help the way he felt.

Tony shook his head and opened his door and slid out. He entered the building and walked up the steps to the next floor. At the end of the hall was Adeia's door.

He hesitated before knocking, a few seconds later Adeia opened the door, and his breath hitched. She looked beautiful, her hazel eyes matched her brown hair, with her forest green dress.

Tony only stared, until she finally got his attention.

"Tony? Tony. Tony!"

"Hmmm… what? Oh sorry, forgot why I was here for a moment." He said with a smile.

"Aw… you're such a flirt." she laughed.

"Guilty as charged. You ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?" she asked and looped arm in his.

"Na-ah. It's a surprise, I was up most of the night getting ready." Tony answered, and led her down to his car.

"Come on!" Adeia pleaded with puppy eyes, As she slid into the car.

"Adie… I perfected that look. It doesn't work on me." Tony grinned then showed her his puppy dog look.

Adeia blinked, "Tony… you did perfect it… but it doesn't work on me." She said with a smile.

Tony pouted and started the car, "Leading me along like that… I stand by my decision, you are an evil mastermind!"

Adeia shrugged, "Guilty as charged… again!"

Tony grinned, They drove in silence, when he pulled into a park.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Well… I was thinking, you seem like the kind of girl who would enjoy nature. I'm not wrong am I?" He asked.

She laughed, "You got it."

Tony sighed in relief, "Great. I really want this to go well."

Adeia smiled, "Don't worry Tony. Just be yourself."

Tony shook his head, "That is exactly what I'm trying to hide."

"Why?"

Tony gave her a pained look, "It's really complicated, I don't want to ruin the evening."

"Tony… please?" she gave him her puppy dog look again.

Tony felt his lips twitch, "Not now, maybe later."

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you. Okay, what are we doing?" She said.

"So I decided, why not go classy and do an old style picnic on a pyre overlooking a lake and watching the sunset?" Tony asked hopefully.

Adeia grinned, "Sounds great!"

Tony led her to a pyre overlooking a huge lake, with a perfect view of the sunset. Everything was already set up. They sat down and Tony pulled out two plates. Next he brought out a huge bowl and a bottle of wine.

"This is a special recipe that I created during my starving college days." Tony said with a grin.

"You made this?" Adeia asked impressed, "That's unusual, most guys take their dates out for dinner. Not a picnic."

Tony grinned, "I really don't want to screw this up. I don't know how to explain it, but I just want to impress you." Tony's smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gripping his hand.

Tony sighed, "There you go again."

"What?" Adeia asked, confused.

"Getting me to talk about my feelings. Over the years no one has gotten me to open up so easy." Tony said.

"Why don't you open up for people?" she asked.

"Well… it's just… I guess I have trust issues. My thinking is that if I don't let people in… then they can't hurt me. I've through this to many times-" Tony stopped, and put his head on his hand, "you're doing it again."

Adeia laughed, "Tony, I can't help it."

"You could try being less cute. But that won't work… I don't even think that's possible." Tony said with a mischievous grin.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Adeia laughed.

"I can't help that, just as much as you can't help being cute, and getting me to open up easy." Tony said.

"Wow… nice job covering up complimenting yourself, while complimenting me." Adeia said with a raised eyebrow.

"You are almost as devious as me… I don't know if I like that." Tony said with a grin.

Adeia laughed. She watched the sun set as she ate. As soon as they both ate, Tony began to clean up, Adeia tried to help but Tony made sit.

"Wow… he cooks, he cleans, he's sweet. I might've just found a keeper." Adeia said with a laugh.

Tony stopped and stared at her, "You mean it?" he said in a small voice.

Adeia's smile dropped, "Of course Tony."

Tony nodded, and once everything was packed, he took it back to the car. He came back to the Adeia, and sat down next to her, and gripped her hand.

"Sorry about that… I- like I said I have trust issues. People have told me that they found the right guy, only to leave me high and dry." Tony said eyes downcast, and a sad expression.

"Tony, it's okay. I don't want to pressure you." Adeia said lifting Tony's face to look into his green eyes.

"No… you wanted to know. My father was a jerk, I mean a grade A, I would love to see him rot, jerk. When I was six, my mother died, and he blamed me for it. At first he would just ignore me, then it escalated to him yelling. He never touched me, that I'm thankful for. But Some of the things he said have stayed with me." Tony said not looking at Adeia, "Now do you see where my issues start from. So many people have come into my life, wormed their way past my barriers, and cut me down. Gibbs was the first, and he put up with my insecurities. When he talked about my father and started using his words against me… It brought up everything I went through." Tony finished keeping the tears back. But Adeia saw them and gently touched his face. The sun had almost set and set them in a orange hue.

"I know this is only our first date but-" Adeia started.

"Well! Lookie what I has here!" A voice sounded behind them, Tony and Adeia both whirled around.

"J-Jay! What are you doing here?!" Adeia squeaked.

"I came to get my girl." Jay growled. He swiveled his dark brown to Tony.

"Jay! I broke up with you sic months ago!" Adeia exclaimed.

"Shut up! You only did because you weren't sure of your feelings! Now you are… lets go." Jay staled towards the couple and roughly grabbed Adeia, "Stop it Jay! I don't want to go with you! Adeia fought back.

Tony grabbed Jay's arm and pulled Adeia away from him. He gently lead her behind him and she grabbed on to the back of his coat.

"I don't know if you heard Adeia, but she isn't interested. Now leave." Tony growled.

"Who are you? It doesn't matter, Adeia is mine." Jay said.

Tony sighed, "Look… why don't you walk away while I can still keep my anger in check."

Jay just looked at him, "Is that so? What will you do about it?" Jay reached for Adeia again but Tony blocked him.

"How about I tear your arms off and beat you to death with them. Maybe that will change your mind?" Tony said in an emotionless voice, he could feel Adeia shivering behind him.

"Is that a challenge?!"

Tony smiled, without humor. His eyes darkening, "No… if you lay a finger on her, I'll make it a promise."

Jay rushed towards Tony. Tony gently shoved Adeia to the side and turned to face Jay. Jay was a little taller the Tony, and even more skinny. While Tony was more muscled Jay was still lean. Tony was musing over the differences, When Jay threw the first punch.

Tony tried to dodge, but underestimated Jay, when his fist collided with Tony's jaw. Tony was sent reeling, and crashed down. He stood up on shaky legs. Jay was going after, Adeia again.

Tony sprinted towards him and tackled him to the ground. Tony grabbed Jay's arm, twisted it behind his back, planting it with his knee.

"Adeia. Call the police." Tony said calmly.

Adeia silently pulled out her cell and called 911. Soon some cop cars had pulled into the park. They took Jay and handcuffed, him leading him away.

Tony took his coat off and put it around Adeia leading her to the car. He sat her down and started his car. They rode in silence, Tony often glancing Adeia, just to make sure she was there.

When Tony pulled up in front of Adeia's apartment, Tony walked her up to her door.

"Adeia… are you alright." Tony asked.

Adeia nodded, then looked at Tony's face, and gasped at the bruise starting to surface.

"Tony! Come in." Tony tried to protest but Adeia rushed him in and had him sitting on the couch.

She held a ice pack to his jaw, "Tony, are you alright."

"M'fine. Just a little bruise. The real question is… are you alright?" Tony said pulling the ice pack away.

"I… I think so. I was scared, his name was Jay. I use to date him when I still lived in Kentucky. He was sweet, but he started getting possessive. He went off the edge, when he saw me talking to an old friend and tried to beat him up." Adeia said, tears forming in her eyes. Tony put his arms around her, she hid her face on his neck.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't bother you anymore. I'm here now."

Adeia smiled and pulled away, "I'm glad. Sorry this date ended like this."

"Please, that's the most action I've had all week." Tony said with and infectious grin. Adeia found herself smiling as well. Tony stared into her eyes, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Adeia stared wide eyed at him, then grinned, "You better get home and sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

Tony groaned, "Don't remind me, I am so gonna get grief over this." Tony said pointing at the bruise.

Adeia laughed, and walked Tony to the door. Tony grasped her hand, and stared at Adeia. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They stood there for a minuet before breaking the contact.

Tony smiled, "Get some sleep, tomorrow we go to my place."

"Movie night?" Adeia asked.

Tony grinned, "Movie- wait. How do you know about my movie nights?" Tony asked, a little suspicious.

Adeia blushed, "I-I-I overheard you talking to yourself when I first met you. I couldn't help it." Adeia murmured.

Tony laughed, "I do that sometimes. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and exited the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, he sighed. He went to his car, and drove him. Thinking about his movie night with Adeia tomorrow, and fell asleep the same way.

_**Dadada! How was that!? The knight in shining armor TONY! What did you guys thank? Please review, I can't wait to hear from you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! So, I hear my last chapter was a success! Awesome, although there was this one amazing reviewer who pointed out a flaw in my script… I misspelled a word. Those of you know that I said pyre, what the word should've been was pier. So sorry, Thanks to Shutterbug671!**_

__**CHAPTER 4:**

Tony couldn't help the bounce in his step, as he strode into the bullpen. McGee was at his desk typing away, and often stealing glances at Tony. Ziva was different, she stared directly at Tony.

"You seem very happy Tony." Ziva remarked.

Tony grinned, "I am… Zee-vah!" Tony drew out her name.

"Why would that be?" she asked.

"Well… I had a date last night." Tony said with a content sigh.

McGee, took another look at Tony, "So it's another one time? Tony… did she give you that bruise? Seriously Tony, how many rejections can you take?" He finished with a sly smile, and Ziva laughed.

Tony's eye darkened. They saw it, "Well McGee, I seems I have matured just a little bit over these last few weeks. But that doesn't mean I can't make your day miserable." Tony snarled.

McGee, held up his hands, "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry."

Tony scoffed, "No you're not. So drop it."

"You too DiNozzo." A voice growled behind, and he felt a head slap. Tony didn't turn around but only sat down.

"What do you think your doing?" Gibbs glared.

Tony shrugged, "I'm on probation Gibbs… don't you remember?"

Gibbs's narrowed his eyes, "So I did, you just earned another week of cold cases."

Tony shot up, "What?! Why?!"

Ziva and McGee snickered. Tony glared at them and their grins widened, "Because you're being difficult DiNozzo." Gibbs said simply.

Tony huffed, "Oh, so you aren't? Gibbs what happened to you?!"

"What happened to me?!" Gibbs rushed, "I came back… and found MY team broken. So I'm rooting out the source. So far I'm down to you."

"Gibbs! YOU'RE team wasn't broken. You only thought it was! Why me?!" Tony vented.

"DiNozzo… watch what you say. You let the team go slack, get lazy. This is all YOUR fault." Gibbs threatened.

Tony shook his head, "No it isn't, I tried my best with what you left. I'm done with your crap. If you insist on being a jerk and blaming me for you cowardice, fine by me. But I'm done taking it… you can only push someone so far Gibbs. Even me!" Tony snarled.

He pushed past Gibbs and into the elevator.

"DiNozzo! If you leave this building, you are fired!" Gibbs threatened. Ziva and McGee stared wide eyed.

Tony stiffened, then faced Gibbs, "Then I guess I quite. The director will have my resignation tomorrow." The doors closed.

Gibbs stared after Tony, suddenly he felt drained.

What had he done?

Tony sat in his car, still in the NCIS garage, trying to understand what he did. Tony sighed, he had just walked away from his family, the people he had cared about for a long time.

Tony shook his head, he started his car and began the drive home. On his way he gave Adeia a call, but she was working for another two hours. He didn't tell her what had happened only that he was heading home.

Tony pulled into his driveway, and killed the engine. He took heavy steps into his apartment, and went to his room. He changed into a pair of sleep pants and a stripped green t-shirt. He then grabbed a bear and flopped down on the couch. He pilled out his cell and called Jenny. She refused his resignation, but gave him a few weeks off.

He sat there for a while, not noticing anything going on. Finally five o'clock rolled around and Adeia would be there in a half hour. He slowly took a shower savoring the warm water. He got out and dressed, with a black button down shirt and white slacks.

Just as he entered the living room, there was a knock at the door. Tony plastered on his best face smile, making sure his barriers were up. He opened the door expecting to see Adeia but was shocked to find Ducky.

"D-Ducky? What are you doing here." Tony asked.

Ducky smiled sadly, " The question is my boy… what are YOU doing here?" Ducky asked, "may I enter?"

Tony nodded and lead Ducky in, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Ducky replied and planted himself in the armchair. Tony nodded and sat on the couch.

"So I take it Gibbs told you." Tony said, more as a statement rather then a question. Ducky nodded.

"I already called Jenny, but she won't let me quit. She gave me time off though." Tony said and seemed to utterly deflate.

"Tony… why would you try to quite?" Ducky asked.

Tony smiled sadly, "Would you believe me if I said spur of the moment?"

"No." Ducky replied.

"Didn't think so. I really don't know, Gibbs is different, and not for the better. He accused me of breaking the team and letting it go slack. He BLAMED me for it! Ducky… how could he do that?" Tony asked in a broken voice. His hero had just accused him of destroying the team.

"Anthony, I am sorry… but I don't have the answers for you. That's something you and Jethro will have to work out. Did you ever find out what made him turn on you in the first place?" Ducky asked.

Tony nodded, eyes downcast, "Remember the first day Gibbs came back?" Ducky nodded, "He heard everything I said about him. He thought I was thinking I could do a better job."

"I never thought Jethro would become this, he's bitter. I don't know why. Anthony I am sorry you are the outlet of his feelings. But I do not think you should quit." Ducky said.

"Why duck?" Tony asked.

"Because you need this Anthony. NCIS is your life and family, I can tell how much it pains you just to think about leaving."

"Doesn't feel much like a family now. Did I tell you he tried to fire me?" Tony said.

"At Jethro's state of mind, I wouldn't put it past him." Ducky said, and Tony offered a small smile. Time elapsed into silence, not long after another knock sounded. Tony jumped, then remembered his date with Adeia. He sighed again, and put up barriers.

He opened the door to reveal Adeia, who was in a nice grey t- shirt and jeans. Even dressed casual, Tony felt his breath hitch. He smiled and invited her in.

Once she entered she noticed another man in the room, "Hello."

"Hello. Who might you be?" Ducky asked.

Tony put his arm around Adeia, "Adie this is Ducky, a medical examiner. Ducky this is Adie- Adeia. We have been seeing each other for a couple weeks now." He smiled at Adeia. Ducky could see his spirits lift ever so slightly.

Ducky smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Adeia is it? What an interesting name, it is actually Greek for leaf."

Adeia perked up, "You know about Greek?! Amazing my mother is from Greece, while my dad is from here."

Tony retreated from the conversation, trying not to draw attention to himself. But both Ducky and Adeia noticed, that Tony needed some attention. Ducky excused himself, and bid them good night.

Adeia sat down right next to him, and noticed his far away expression, "Tony?"

Tony snapped back into reality, "Hm? Of sorry. Wait, when did Ducky leave?" he asked confused.

"A few minuets ago. Tony, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course I am, how about you pick a movie. I'll go and get the popcorn and drinks." Tony said with a smile.

Adeia smiled back and went to Tony's large collection of movies. Tony stepped into the kitchen, and couldn't help the frown on his face. Everything wasn't going right, his only thought at the moment was what if fate decided to take Adeia away. He wouldn't let them, he couldn't let them.

A gentle hand touched Tony's face and brought him out of his thoughts. Adeia stared at him with eyes full of worry, "Tony what's wrong. You're distracted, did something happen at work."

Tony shook his head, "Lets watch the movie first. What did you pick?"

"I haven't seen a Disney movie since I was a little girl, so I decided on Cinderella!" Adeia squealed.

Tony smiled, "Alright, the popcorn is ready, grab the drink I'll meet you in there."

They moved into the living room to sit on the couch. Tony sat with his feet up on the coffee table. Adeia sat next to him and cuddled next to him. Tony gripped her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and the movie began.

Tony watched the movie, but his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't help thinking about Adeia and if she left. She had waltzed right into his life and right past his barriers, like they weren't there. Right now he felt he had lost his family all over again.

Adeia was the only thing he had left, a crazy thing to say after only a few weeks. But it was true. Tony let out an involuntary sigh as the credits rolled along. Adeia looked up and Tony and noticed his eyes were unfocused.

She touched his face and he started a little. He gave her a sad smile, "I guess you still want to know?"

"Yes." she answered.

"I tried to quite today, or rather my boss tried to fire me. He was my hero when I first started. Then he left and left me in charge to pick up the pieces. I hated him for it, and when he got back he overheard me talking to Ducky about how I felt. A kind of therapy I guess you say." Tony took a shaky breath, "I don't know how you manage to get me to talk, it took Gibbs three years to get past my barriers. It only took you a few days." Tony said with a small smile.

Tony continued, "But ever since then the people I had called my family have turned on me. They would only acknowledge me only to insult me. I took it and the insults weren't the most painful. It was the neglect, I know what that feels like, and when it happened all over again. I couldn't take it." Tony's eyes misted, " He blamed me for imagined problems he had with the team, and made my life suck. But with the way things are going, I just can't help but think I'll lose you too. If I did… I don't know what I would do." Tony finished.

Adeia gripped his face and brought him down into a kiss, once they broke contact he rested his forehead on hers.

"Trust me Tony. I don't want to be anywhere unless you are there." she smiled.

Tony smiled back, "Adeia… will you spend the night? I-I really d-don't want to be alone." Tony asked, but Adeia didn't miss the pleading underlay in his voice. Or the alone look in his eyes.

Adeia nodded, "Sure Tony."

Tony grinned, and lifted her up. He carried her to the bedroom, and sat her down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Tony asked.

"No, I have some clothes in my car." Adeia said.

Tony lifted an eyebrow, "Prepared?"

"No. I always have a spare set of clothes with me." Adeia said with a huff.

Tony grinned, He left and went to her car and got the clothes, and lead her to the bathroom to change. He himself changed into a v-neck t-shirt, and green sleep pants.

He got under the cover and waited for Adeia. She stepped into the room and slid under the covers. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Thank you. I've been alone for along time, but with you I feel complete. Cheesy but effective." Tony said with a grin, Adeia chuckled.

"It's okay Tony. But can we go to sleep now?" Adeia asked with a yawn, Tony nodded and placed a kiss on her head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to Adeia's rhythmic breathing.

_**AW! Such a sweet moment, What do you guys think? Let me know! PM me please and let me know how to make this better. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to all the support guys! I swear, you guys seem to ask questions like you're reading my mind! Anyway, here is chapter 5!**_

**CHAPTER 5:**

Tony slowly woke up, he opened his eyes, and found Adeia curled up in his embrace. Tony smiled, he couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and caring as Adeia found any interest in him.

He sighed, he had never felt so loved. He looked at Adeia sleeping face, so peaceful. Tony planted a kiss on her head, he then looked at the clock. It read 8:30, he groaned, he had to work today.

Then the events of yesterday crushed down on him, and he visibly slumped. He planted another kiss on Adeia's head, she stirred and he mentally kicked himself for waking her up.

She blinked sleepily, and looked into Tony's eyes. She could see a hint of sadness in them.

"Morning Tony." She yawned.

Tony smiled, "Morning Adie. Sleep well?"

Adeia's eyes brightened, "Well considering I slept curled up and being held by someone I deeply care about… I think I did!"

Tony frowned.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Adeia asked.

"You really care about me?" Tony asked in a small voice. Adeia cocked her head, she knew Tony had some insecurities, but didn't think they were this bad, "Yes Tony. I mean that with all my heart."

Tony blinked then tightened his grip on Adeia, "I really care about you too. After what's been happening, you're the only good thing that's kept me grounded. Thank you."

Adeia sighed, relaxed. She shot Tony grin, "So you don't have to work today?"

He shook his head, "No I have a couple weeks off. That I plan to use with you. If that's okay."

"Of course! I would love that, I need to work today though. Then I'll request the time off." She said.

Tony grinned, "Okay. I wonder how my team is doing. Probably getting along great without me."

Tony couldn't have been further from the truth.

Gibbs entered the bullpen earlier then everyone else, and was immediately called to the directors office. He pushed into the room and found the director in her chair.

"Sit down Gibbs. We need to talk." Jenny said.

Gibbs sat down, "What about?"

"About Tony."

Gibbs's face darkened, "Don't get me started on that upstart!" Gibbs snarled.

Jenny smiled coldly, "I will. Just so you know, I denied his resignation."

"Why? He wanted to quit, why didn't you let him?" Gibbs asked, in a bored voice.

"Because while you think the world revolves around you, You couldn't be further from the truth. DiNozzo, just so happens to be the heart of your team. When you left, he kept them going." She said leaning forward, "I want to know why you have been so hateful to him, when he has lived, and bled for this agency."

Gibbs glared at her, "He thinks he can do a better job then I can." Gibbs growled, "He's been questioning me ever since I got back."

"No Gibbs. He doesn't think he can do the job better then you." Jenny said quietly, "He was constantly in here asking advice. He was under so much pressure, and stress that I actually had to have Ducky put him to sleep."

"So… What is that supposed to mean." Gibbs growled.

Jenny slammed her fist on the table, "Gibbs! Open your eyes! You put all the blame on Tony, when it was your fault! You up and left, leaving Tony to salvage the hurt you caused. I repeatedly brought Ziva and McGee in here to get them to quit second guessing him, and Abby all but refused to talk to anyone." Jenny stood and walked towards the window, "You've always placed importance on looking past the obvious, maybe you need another vacation if you can't see what's right in front of your nose!"

Gibbs stared in disbelief, his team couldn't have done that to Tony. This all started all because he had left? Had he really broken the team?

"What do you want me to do Jenny." Gibbs whispered.

Jenny stared at him, "talk to Ducky, while you were off on your tirade against Tony, Ducky actually helped Tony. Your team is off rotation until they fix this with Tony."

"Why all this trouble over DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs you still don't get it. Tony isn't just a good agent, but he is the heart of your team. He knows how to direct your anger, and can take it. Gibbs you're his hero, or at least were. With him gone your dynamics are completely out of whack. Gibbs you need to fix this." Jenny said, "Now."

Gibbs stood on shaky legs. He couldn't believe it, Tony thought of him as a hero. He left and silently took the steps and into the elevator, ignoring Ziva and McGee.

"Boss?" McGee asked, but Gibbs was gone. Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, and into Ducky's lab. Ducky was sitting in his office, when he saw Gibbs.

Ducky walked out and met him, "Jethro."

"Ducky… have you talked to Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I have. Yesterday night in fact." Ducky replied, "If I remember right, he was crushed and defeated."

Gibbs flinched at the words, he really had hurt Tony, "Did he tell you anything?"

"He told me why you were mad at him, and asked me what he did to deserve it. Jethro, you should of heard the desperation, and down right pain in his voice." Ducky said.

Gibbs hung his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe how horrible I've been. This is the second lashing I've received today. Ducky how do I fix this?"

"Jethro, I am not sure you can. Anthony is in a very vulnerable state. His only family had turned their backs on him, for the second time. The only way I think he has gotten through this is Adeia. Such a sweet girl. Perfect for Anthony." Ducky rambled.

"Wait… who is Adeia?" Gibbs asked.

"His new girlfriend." Ducky replied.

Gibbs scoffed, "Another one night stand I'll bet."

Ducky glared at him, "Be careful that he doesn't hear that, he is actually in love. You should see the way he looks at her."

Gibbs looked at him, "Okay. Just another thing I've missed."

Ducky shook his head, "Jethro… if you really want to fix this, I will take more then just you. Anthony wants to feels like he is needed. Go to him and beg him to talk to you… yes Jethro, you might have to beg. You really hurt him, and he might just slam the door in your face." Ducky finished.

Gibbs nodded, "What about everyone else?"

"You need to get Abby along as well, she is like Anthony's little sister. She will help a lot." Ducky answered, "Ziva and Timothy, will talk to him in there own time. But you will need to keep them off Tony's back."

Gibbs nodded, it was all easier said then done, "Thanks Duck. I'm… sorry… for being horrible to everyone."

"Make up for it by fixing your relationship with Anthony." Ducky replied.

Gibbs nodded, and turned to leave, "Oh and Jethro." Ducky caught his attention, "Be mindful if you meet Adeia, you will most likely receive a tongue lashing like the which you have never seen. She is in love with Tony as he is with her." Ducky said with a sly smile. Gibbs grimaced and left taking the elevator into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed as she rushed him into a back breaking hug.

"Abs." Gibbs replied.

"What's up bossman? We have a case?" She asked.

"No. we are off rotation, at least until Tony gets back." Gibbs answered.

Abby scoffed, "What did the idiot do this time?"

"It was us Abs." Gibbs whispered.

"How? He tried to replace you!" Abby protested.

"Only because that was the only way Ziva and McGee would listen to him. I told you about what I heard when I returned right?" Gibbs asked, and she nodded, " Well, apparently I over reacted. Tony wasn't mad about being replaced. He was mad because I had left, making him pick up the slack. Abs I think Tony might never forgive me."

Abby shook his head, "Gibbs, its Tony. He can't hold a grudge on you, you're his hero."

"Abby… he tried to quit." Gibbs whispered.

"What?! Why?!" Abby demanded.

"Because of how I was treating him. Even Ducky said I might not be able to fix this. Abby I need you to come with me. I have to get Tony back. He is one of the key reason the team works." Gibbs whispered. Abby looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I can't b-believe I-I-I was s-so horrible-e-e to him!" she cried.

Gibbs gave her a hug, "I'll pick you up around six, then we'll head over. Okay?" Gibbs asked, and she nodded. Gibbs left Abby's lab to the sound of her music turned all the way up. He walked back into the bullpen, and found McGee at Tony's desk looking pleased with himself.

"Comfortable McGee?" Gibbs growled behind him, and McGee jumped.

"Oh… uh, just wanted to see what SFA would be like." McGee muttered, red faced. Gibbs turned and walked to his desk, and saw Ziva stare at him, "Something on my face David?" Gibbs growled again.

"Yes. When is Tony returning? It is too quiet." She remarked.

"He may not. Not after the way we treated him." Gibbs said.

McGee scoffed, "Na boss. He just wants attention."

"Not this time McGee. Did I hear that you both gave him a hard time while he was commanding officer?" Gibbs asked.

"Well. He was trying to be you!" McGee said.

"McGee, you were purposely second guessing your squad leader? Don't you know any better?!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes Gibbs. We are sorry, It got out of hand. We did apologize. But why is Tony being so distant now?" Ziva asked.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself. Now get back to work!" Gibbs barked.

They jumped back to work, but lacked the usual urgency when Tony was there. Gibbs sighed to himself, Jenny was right, when Tony left. So did a part of the team.

Finally 5:00 rolled around and Gibbs told them to go home. Gibbs rushed out and to his car. He drove to his house thinking about how his team, seemed to be falling apart, without Tony to hold them together.

He pulled into his driveway and took a quick shower. By the time he had left and gotten to Abby's it was 5:55.

They drove in silence as Gibbs weaved in and out of traffic. They finally stopped in front of Tony's apartment. His car was parked there, Gibbs got out going over what he was going to say to Tony.

They stopped at Tony's door, Gibbs hesitated then knocked.

Tony was having a great time. He had just picked up Adeia from work, and they were in the kitchen when the food fight had broken out.

They were both covered in bits and pieces of spices and vegetables, and laughing. By the time they had showered and calmed down, it was 6:30.

Tony sat on the couch with his feet on the table, and Adeia was laying down using Tony's lap as a pillow. As they got comfortable, Tony heard a knock at his door.

He got up, and Adeia pouted.

Tony held up his hands, "Hey! Someone's at the door!"

"Fine. Hurry up though, you make a nice pillow." Adeia said.

Tony grinned and walked towards the door. When he saw who it was, his smile dropped.

"What are you doing here?!" Tony snarled.

_** Wow, cliff hangers! Now this chapter may not be the best since I don't have a full grasp on how the NCIS day goes. But I tried, hope you like it. Next chapter will have a lot of Hurt/comfort for Tony! Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, the morning after I posted the last chapter, I got an interesting review about how they hate Adeia and I would fail at being a Fanfic writer. I laughed, because it was an opinion, I don't really care about the people that don't read my story, I mean I do, but I care more about the people actually wait for my story. Thanks guys! You all rock! As promised this will definitely contain A LOT of hurt/comfort. Enjoy!**_

__**CHAPTER 6**

___"Fine. hurry up though, you make a nice pillow." Adeia said._

___Tony grinned and walked towards the door. When he saw who it was his smile dropped._

___"What are you doing here?!" Tony snarled._

__Tony stared in disbelief at the two people outside his door. Why would they come here?

__"Tony please let us in." Abby pleaded. Tony stared at her with pain in his eyes.

__"Give me one good reason why I should!" Tony snarled again.

__"Please! Let us fix this!" Abby pleaded once more.

Tony shook his head, "You made it clear… No." Tony slammed the door. He couldn't help the tears spilling down his face. Why did they have to come.

"Tony… is everything alright?" Tony heard Adeia ask.

Tony shook his head and walked back to the couch, he gently sat down, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Tony? What happened? Who was at the door?" Adeia asked.

Tony shook his head and hide his head in his hands. Adeia pulled him into a hug and held him. She could feel the silent sobs running through him.

"Tony… Shhh, it's okay." Adeia soothed. Then she heard a knock at the door again. She looked at Tony.

"I'll answer the door this time, you wait here." She whispered. She got up and walked towards the door, she couldn't get over what had upset Tony so much. He normally never let his feeling show.

Adeia paused a second then opened the door, an elderly man with silver stood in the doorway with a surprised look.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

Adeia raised an eyebrow, "I could very well, ask you the same question. Who are you? And why id Tony so upset?"

"I'm Tony's boss." he simply said.

"Hm. So you're the famous boss Tony talks about. You have some nerve." Adeia said.

Another voice perked up, "What do you mean?" Adeia looked at the girl. She seemed looked to be in her twenties, with Goth style clothes and tattoos.

Adeia stepped out and closed the door behind her. She turned a menacing glare on the pair, "I mean, you have some nerve to show up after what you put Tony through."

The man flinched, "I came to apologize."

Adeia laughed, "You really think an apology will fix this?"

The girl spoke up again, "please… who are you?"

Adeia stared at the pair, "Very well, my name is Adeia. And you?"

"My name is Abby, and this is Gibbs. What are you doing here?" Abby said.

"Well Abby, I am here to keep Tony company. That is what a good girlfriend does right?" Adeia answered.

"When did you and Tony start dating?!" Abby squealed.

"couple weeks ago. Now back to my earlier question. Do you think an apology will fix this?" Adeia asked again.

"We know Tony. He'll forgive us, we're his only family." Gibbs said.

Adeia shook his head, "you're not getting it. You are using Tony's sense of family and loyalty against him."

"What do you want us to do?!" Gibbs snapped.

Adeia didn't seem phased, "I want you to wait here while I talk to Tony. I'm going to see if I can get him to talk to you. You hurt him deeply. It may take more then one talk to get him to forgive you."

Gibbs opened his mouth for a smart comment, when Abby cut him off, "Thank you. Please get Tony to talk to us."

Adeia smiled, and went back into Tony's apartment. She saw Tony sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. Adeia could still see the tear streaks, but his features were relaxed, and peaceful. She sighed, she couldn't believe a man like Tony, liked her.

While Adeia would of loved to sit there and watch him, she was on a mission.

"Tony… wake up." Adeia whispered, and shook him gently. He slowly woke up and blinked open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked and yawned.

"Tony you need to talk them." Adeia whispered.

"Who?" Tony asked, trying to deflect the intent.

"you're team." She said.

"No." Tony said bluntly.

"Tony… look at me, why not?" She asked.

"Adeia… please, don't make me. I can't look Gibbs in the eye. Knowing that he hates me." Tony whispered.

"Tony he doesn't hate you. He came to talk and work out the problems." she said.

"Adeia, Gibbs doesn't apologize. He tells you to toughen up and move on." Tony said again.

"Come on Tony. Will it help if I stay beside you?" Adeia offered.

Tony sighed, "Fine. A few minuets. That's it."

Adeia smiled, "Alright, I'll go get them." She went to the door, and opened it motioning for the pair to enter. Abby and Gibbs shuffled in silently, not looking at Tony.

Adeia sat next to Tony, looped her arm in his and grasped his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Abby broke the silence, "Tony… I can't tell you how sorry I am with how I treated you."

Tony looked at her, "Why? What possibly made you want to treat me like that? Or test my loyalties?"

"When Gibbs told us how you thought that the team was better off without him, I thought you were just power hungry. I couldn't believe it. So I stood up for Gibbs."

"Abby how could you think that. You! You know me better then anyone! I told you things not even my real family knows!" Tony snarled.

Abby flinched, "I'm sorry. I don't know why."

"Great excuse." Tony growled.

"Hey. Lay off a little." Gibbs broke in.

"Gibbs shut up. You have no reason to talk. You started the whole thing. YOU! For eight years, I have been nothing but loyal, I was offered so many promotions. I turned them all down, just because I didn't want to leave the team. MY FAMILY!" Tony shouted.

Adeia placed a hand on his arm and tightened her grip on his hand. Tony looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Tony… I'm sorry. I still don't know why I thought what I thought. All I can do ask for forgiveness."

Tony looked at him, "You honestly believed I would forgive you that easily. Gibbs you're a special agent."

Gibbs flinched, "Tony… please."

Tony looked at him, "Wow, apologizing and begging, director must be on top of you." Tony said coolly.

Gibbs stood up, "Tony, I'm trying to fix this. Why can't you just forgive me?!"

"gee, let me think… oh I know. How would you feel when the man you looked up too, suddenly left. Leaving you to pick up the pieces, then come back like a knight in shinning armor, blaming the guy you for all the non-existent problems?" Tony vented.

"I… I don't know." Gibbs admitted.

"Of course you don't. Because you were the one the team wanted. Not the clown, or the guy trying to hold everything together. You came back, I had just gotten use to being considered, at least a little bit, as a leader. Then you returned and suddenly I'm a nobody, better yet, I'm the fall guy. I took you're anger for eight years, and took it without batting an eye." Tony rambled.

"Tony. I am sorry, I didn't know." Gibbs replied.

Tony stood up and began pacing, "How could you. You were to busy trying to blame me."

"Tony. I'm trying and you're being difficult." Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs…" Abby warned.

Tony stopped pacing and laughed, "I'm being difficult. Can you blame me? When my hero turns on me? No. I'm done talking, at least for now. I want you both out."

Gibbs stood up, "Now wait-"

Adeia stood up, "I think it's best you left." She walked the pair to the door, "Come back in a few days. I'll see if I can wear him down. Not bad for a start. But a word of advice, avoid accusing or blaming him, if you value him. Now you can leave." Adeia said as the pair left.

She walked back into the living room, and found Tony pacing. He was talking to himself and she could make out some words, "… mistake… did he really… should of known better… but still… he tried… that counts for something, right?"

Adeia walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Hey, you look tired." she observed.

Tony turned and faced her, "That's an understatement. Who knew talking could be so tiring." He said with a small smile.

"yeah, but you three needed to talk. Tony they will all be here at some point. But I will too." she whispered.

Tony nodded, and leaned down to give her a kiss, "I hope so, but lets go to bed."

Tony led her to the bedroom and crawled under the blankets, Adeia crawled in after him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He inhaled her scent, a fresh summer breeze. Tony couldn't think of what he did to deserve such a perfect women.

He sighed, as he heard her breathing even out, he drifted into sleep himself.

_** Well. How was that? Adeia to the rescue! Please review and or PM me. I would love to hear your thoughts**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Hello! A shout out to all the people who enjoy my story, I admit to having little to no experience with this. Although… I am trying, and this is a made up story. Plus… if you read my earlier author's note, you would see that this story would be a little out of character. I have my reasons, so quit trying to make me feel self conscience about my story! Now that we have that situation covered, let's move on to CHAPTER 7! **_

_** CHAPTER 7:**_

__"Tony." Adeia whispered, as she leaned over Tony. He stirred then turned over.

"Mm. Five more minutes." Tony mumbled into his pillow. Adeia let out a small laugh, shaking Tony again.

"Come on. You don't want to spend the day in bed do you?" Adeia asked.

"That is exactly what I want to do." Tony mumbled again.

"But then you would miss the spending time with me." Adeia pouted.

Tony cracked one eye open and looked at her. She had her hair tied back and a t shirt with jeans, "Are you threatening me?" He challenged.

Adeia grinned wickedly, "So what if I am? I guess if you don't want to spend time with me… I could always go home." She turned around.

Tony groaned, "That's cold hearted." He said, sitting up, "I would never do that to you!"

Adeia laughed, "Yes you would."

Tony shrugged, "So maybe I would. What time is it?"

"A little after two, hurry up, your lunch is getting cold." She finished, and exited the room. Tony groaned again, and slid out from under the covers.

He followed the smell of eggs and bacon. He sighed happily when he saw the plate piled with eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Adeia sat at the other end of the table, staring at him.

Tony grinned lopsidedly, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were buttering me up for something. Breakfast for lunch!" Tony joked, and began digging into his food.

Adeia cocked her head as he ate, "Tony, slow down. No one's going to take it from you."

Tony looked at her, "You don't know that. Some thief might just jump though the window snatch the plate and run out the door." Tony joked again.

Adeia smiled, "Then you would chase them. You would catch them… and most likely eat your food in front of them as a punishment, then let them go with a biscuit."

Tony looked at her, "Wow. I would've just talked you into making me some more." Tony said with a grin, Adeia rolled her eyes. Tony shrugged and went back to his food. After he had devoured everything on it, he pored himself some coffee.

"So… what would you like to do today?" Tony asked.

"I thought we could just stay into today. I don't really feel like walking." Adeia said.

Tony arched an eyebrow, "Really? Aren't you the one trying to get me to go everywhere? You get me up for an amazing breakfast slash lunch, which I very deeply appreciate it and it was delicious, when I could've stayed in bed all morning!" Tony whined, all in one breath.

Adeia smirked, "I am an evil, cold hearted, mastermind aren't I"

Tony scowled, "So true. So what do you think about a movie day?"

Adeia screwed up her face thinking, "Sure. What movie do you have in mind?"

Tony shrugged, "Have you seen the Bourne trilogy?" Adeia shook her head. Tony gasped, "Where have you been the last ten years!? You haven't seen James Bond, the Bourne trilogy!"

Adeia shrugged, "My dad hates movies. Never let me watch them."

Tony slumped, "We ARE watching the Bourne trilogy, it is one of THE best spy series… next to James Bond of course."

"Okay Tony." Adeia laughed. Tony beamed, and ushered her into the living room to the couch. Tony rushed around the room setting up the movie, and making everything comfortable.

The next 4 hours and 42 minutes were spent watching the Bourne series, Tony was snoozing when the end credits for the Bourne Supremacy began rolling. He was startled out a sleep by a knock at the door.

Adeia was already asleep, Tony couldn't help but smile. He stood up and walked towards the door, he checked first, and opened it.

Ducky stood in the hallway with a bag, "Antony! How are you dear boy?!"

Tony grinned, "Hey Duck! Whatcha doing here?"

Ducky smiled, "Adeia invited me over, I assume she didn't tell you."

Tony nodded motioning for Ducky to come in. He ushered him into the living room before taking the bag into the kitchen. They were some groceries for dinner.

Tony turned towards the door. He walked out to find Adeia already awake.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Tony asked, and Adeia laughed.

"Yeah… I forgot to mention I invited Dr. Mallard over." She said.

"Please… call me Ducky everyone does." Ducky corrected.

Adeia nodded, "Okay Ducky."

Tony Ducky and Adeia passed the next hour talking, during which Adeia excused herself to fix dinner. Tony and Ducky extensively discussed the new case at NCIS. The team assigned to it had been having a lot of troubles.

Tony, fell silent as Adeia and Ducky talked at the table. He started thinking back to the first day he met Gibbs, and when he tackled him to the ground. Then he moved forwards from there, thinking about his NCIS life, and family. From each case, to his new relationships with his team. From his bought with the plague to Kate's death. He went though it all, trying to decide whether or not to go back.

He didn't know what to do; his worst fear had become real. His family had well and truly turned their backs on him. He felt alone again, but that didn't stop the nagging thoughts that maybe this was his entire fault.

"Tony… Tony… Earth to Tony!" A voice cut through his thoughts, Tony looked up and into Ducky and Adela's concerned face.

"Hm? Sorry, kinda got lost in my own world there." He said and forced a smile. Adeia looked at him.

"Are you okay Tony?" she asked.

"What? Yeah! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony said.

"Okay then. As I was saying, I kinda invited someone else over today." Ducky said.

Tony perked up, "Who?"

Ducky looked at him. Tony glared back, "Oh no. Last night was bad enough, now you are going to force two nights in a row!" Tony exclaimed.

"Anthony… I can see this is killing you from the inside out. You hate the fact that you feel abandoned, and you think somehow… it just might be your fault." Ducky explained, Tony stared at him, letting his mask drop just for a second to let them see his anguish. But it was back just as quickly as it left.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"You'll see Anthony." Ducky said vaguely.

Tony stood up, "uh-uh. Not good enough, tell me now."

"Relax Anthony. He should be here any time now." Ducky soothed.

Tony eased back into his chair, his shoulders slouched. As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Ducky stood quickly and moved to get it. Tony could hear his voice as Ducky returned. Followed by McGee.

"Hey Tony." McGee greeted, nervously. He took in Tony's posture, and the anger that seem to radiate off him. Ducky pointed to the seat across from Tony.

McGee shifted in his seat for a bit, clearly uncomfortable. Tony looked at him, and just sighed, "McGee, what are you doing here." He asked with a strained voice.

"I was invited." McGee simply said.

Tony's eyes darkened, "McGee… look at me, do I really look like I'm in the mood for your crap at the moment."

McGee flinched at the venom behind Tony's words, "Look… I'm here to apologize, for the way I treated you."

Tony stood up, "No thanks."

McGee followed suit, "Tony please hear me out." He begged.

Tony glared at him, "Fine. Ten minutes, that's all you have." And he sat down. Adeia moved closer to Tony, and Ducky leaned back.

"Look, I am really sorry about the way I treated you. It's just… when I heard what you said about the team being better without Gibbs; I couldn't help but think of how you tried to be like him. I thought you were being hypocritical, and I didn't like it. You were so pushy, and never took things seriously." McGee finished.

Tony looked at him, "Look at it from my perspective, I had two agents under me… who wouldn't listen. I had to pull Gibbs mode on you both to get you to listen. The reason I pushed was because you two have great potential. Gibbs left. He just left, without as much as a goodbye. He broke out dynamics, and left me to fix it. Again. I've been doing this for eight years; I don't have all the patience in the world." Tony finished his rant.

McGee stared at him, "I-I never thought of it that way. Jeez, I really screwed up this time."

Tony's eyes softened, "Yes… you did. But I am willing to forgive. But it will take some time to get my trust back."

McGee seemed to inflate, "Of course Tony! Whatever it takes!"

Tony gave him a small smile, "Good. Can you leave? I'm really tired." McGee nodded and left. Tony slumped even more.

"Hey. I'm really proud of you." Adeia said.

"As am I." Ducky said.

Tony shrugged, and then glared at the pair, "If you so much as think of even inviting Ziva over tomorrow… I won't be responsible for my actions."

Adeia nodded, "Yes sir!"

Ducky smiled, "Of course."

Tony nodded, "Thanks. This may work out after all."

Ducky laughed, "Not a problem. I didn't doubt it for a second. But I did tell you so."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Duck. As for me… I'm going to bed. Night." Tony said. He made his way to his room and fell on the bed. He was sound asleep when Adeia entered the room and didn't even notice pulling her into his arms. Hugging her close.

_** Looks like Tony is on the road to mending his situation. Next chapter is about Ziva. This meet up isn't planned. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review and or PM me, but no flames about Adeia. THANKS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Some people have told me, I let McGee off the hook just a little too easy. Truthfully… I couldn't really think of a way for him and Tony to fight. So I will make it up with Ziva. This chapter will have a huge crash of ego's! After this, there will be one more chapter. So enjoy!**_

__**CHAPTER 8**

Tony shifted awake, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, and didn't see any sign of Adeia. He groaned as he slid out of bed, and made his way into the kitchen.

There was a note and a mug of coffee.

_Hey Tony,_

_ Jackie at work couldn't make it today, and my boss asked me to fill in, should be back around six. Don't miss me too much. ;) Adie._

Tony sighed, looks like he would be alone for a while. He drained his coffee and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He dressed in a black shirt with grey shorts.

He grabbed his keys and wallet, deciding to drive around for a while. He pulled out, and gunned the car down the road. He weaved in and out of cars. Soon he had arrived at a restaurant, one that has always been his favorite.

"Tony!" a voice sounded as he walked in.

Tony grinned, "Jason! How's it going man?"

"Oh… nothing. Just working my butt off, waiting for one of my best friends to show up! Where you been?!" Jason said as he pulled Tony into a hug. Jason, was just as tall as Tony, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry. I've been having some… problems, with my team." Tony said, deflating.

Jason gave him a concerned look, he pushed towards a booth, "Spill."

Tony sighed, "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Well… my boss overheard me confiding with my… I guess you'd call him a psychiatrist. Well he made my life miserable for a couple weeks… and I tried to quit." Tony said, resting his head on his hand.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Gibbs. You've always spoken so highly about him… and how he was so fair. So what about the rest of your team?" Jason asked.

"They followed his example." Tony said, sating out the window.

"Wow. even Abby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah… 'specially her." Tony mumbled.

"I'm sorry Tony. Why is Gibbs on the fritz?" he asked again.

"I don't really know. He left a few months back, and when he came back, I was talking to Ducky. I did say that I thought we were better off without him. I mean I can see his point, but still… he would've come and talked to me. I don't know?" Tony said defeated.

"Well… if I was you, I would corner Gibbs and really find out. I can tell this is killing you." Jason observed.

Tony nodded, "I guess I can go back in on Monday. I really am getting sick and tired of being angry. it's so tiring!" Tony said with a small smile.

"That it is! there's-" Jason began.

"Tony?" A voice sounded. Tony turned around, and wished he'd stayed home.

"Ziva… What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I am here to eat." She answered.

Jason gave Tony a look, "I'll see ya Tony. Let me know when you wanna get drunk."

"Might as well stay. I'm gonna need to after this." Tony grumbled. Jason laughed and left.

Ziva slid into the seat opposite Tony, "How are you feeling Tony?"

"Better then a few weeks ago. I think a week off from a crazy boss is just what the doctor ordered." Tony said sarcastically.

Ziva cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you mad at me?"

Tony leaned back, "Ziva… you honestly can't expect me to not be mad at you. You were in the middle of everything."

"Maybe I was. But that doesn't excuse the fact you were being over sensitive." she replied.

Tony let out a shaky breath, "So, it's my fault that my "Family" turned on me?"

"No. but you could of handled it better." She said with a shrug.

"I seriously can't believe this… I must be dreaming. Soon I'm going to wake up and be in my nice soft bed… without a psycho assassin trying to justify herself by blaming me." Tony sneered.

"Tony. I am trying to apologize." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"Funny way of doing it." Tony mumbled.

"Why are you being so difficult!?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Funny… you are the second person to tell me that this week. I must be getting my edge back." Tony said.

"Now you are dancing over the issue!" Ziva exclaimed again.

"Ziva… its around." Tony corrected.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused.

"The expression is dancing AROUND the issue." Tony explained.

"Stupid language." Ziva muttered darkly, "As I was saying. Why will you not let me apologize?"

"Because you're doing a poor job of it." Tony countered.

"Tony! I am sorry if I hurt you, that was not my intention. Although I still do not agree with your statement that we are better without Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Yes, I know. I didn't mean to undermine Gibbs… I was just mad that he came back, and expected life to go on like he never left." Tony said, looking out the window.

"Really? Explain." Ziva demanded.

"Gibbs left. I had to pick up all the pieces, and hold them together. He comes back, and blames me for nonexistent problems. End of story." Tony said.

"Then why are you being so stubborn. Just forgive us." Ziva said.

"You aren't getting it. He wronged me, I won't forgive him for no reason. I want to know why he decided to chew me out." Tony huffed.

"Tony, how will you get your answers if you do not talk to Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Already have. I'm going back to work Monday, so you don't have to worry. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to go home, and forget this entire conversation." Tony said and stood. He gave Ziva one last look, "Just so you know. I haven't forgiven you… yet. But you will have to earn my trust all over again." Then he left.

He drove all the way to his apartment, musing over his conversation with Ziva. He didn't seem to notice the extra car parked their. He made his way up to his apartment, and unlocked the door.

He stepped in and stopped when a figure was seated on the couch.

"Hello Tony. Where you been?" a rough voice sounded.

_**How was that? Another cliff hanger, wow I really am evil. oh well. I can't wait to hear from you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**THANK YOU SOO MUCH! You guys left me some amazing reviews. Like I said before, you guys are psychic or something. You have guessed most of my intentions. That means I need to work extra harder to surprise you guys. Keep on reviewing!**_

__**CHAPTER 9**

__"What are you doing here?!" Tony growled. The figure slowly stood up, and sauntered towards Tony, "Not another step." Tony warned.

__"Come now Tony. Why can't we be civil?" the gruff voice sounded again.

__"Because the last time I saw you, I had you pinned to the ground." Tony said sarcastically.

__Jay took another step and into the light. He was the same as when he first showed up, "We really need to work on your people skills."

__Tony snorted, "You're not the first to tell me that, and frankly I think you're wrong. I have great people skills, I just don't get along with psychopaths! Now… I repeat myself, what are you doing here."

"I didn't appreciate how our first meeting ended. Adeia is mine, and I won't let some sarcastic, little punk, get between me and her." Jay sneered.

Tony shook his head, "you have GOT to be kidding me. I went from one ego to another. Adeia ISN'T yours. Just butt out!"

"We'll see." Jay began to advance.

"Do you really want to get picked up again for attacking a federal agent?" Tony asked.

Jay shrugged, "When I'm done with you, they won't be able to tell who you are!"

Tony sighed, "Could this day get any worse! I just wanna bear!"

"Too bad." Jay said and lunged. Tony side stepped and threw a punch of his own, connecting with Jay's chest.

He stumbled just a little bit and Tony was on him again. But Jay recovered fast enough to push Tony off and threw him against the wall. Tony's head collided with a picture hanging, and he shook his head. Jay held by the shirt and threw a punch into his stomach making him gasp and bend over.

Jay then shoved his knee into Tony's face, sending him back into the wall. He pulled him up again and threw him on the coffee table, sending him through it. He felt pieces of glass cut his back.

Tony groaned as Jay lifted him up again, "Is the message clear?"

Tony bit his tongue to keep from crying out, "Yeah… real clear." Tony shoved his foot straight into Jay's knee. Jay cried out and fell holding his knee. Tony pulled himself up and grabbed the closest thing he could.

A bottle of his favorite beer.

He brought it crashing down on Jay's head, spilling all the contents, and knocking Jay out.

Tony groaned as he fell back on the ground, "That was my last… bottle… too. You so… owe me… a new one!" He panted. Tony just stayed put, feeling utterly spent. Not long after, someone knocked on his door.

__"Come in." Tony managed. Adeia walked in and surveyed the carnage. She found Tony at last, "TONY!"

She rushed over to him, and kneeled next to him, "Are you alright?"

Tony laughed a little, "I'm just peachy. Decided to wreck my apartment and find that jerk ex of your's and drag him over here. Let him beat the crap outta me and just lie on the ground."

Adeia narrowed her eyes, "Who?"

"I'll explain later, can you please call the police… again." Tony said.

She nodded, fishing out her cell. She phoned them, telling them to hurry. They arrived, and dragged Jay out, still unconscious. Adeia helped Tony from the floor and into his room, refusing to be looked at by any doctor.

"Why won't you let them see you?" Adeia asked.

Tony shrugged lightly, "don't like 'em. If you're really worried, call Ducky." Tony yawned, "And ask him to come… over."

Adeia nodded, "Get a little rest." and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony yawned again, " 'm tryin."

Adeia laughed, and left the room. She called Ducky asking him to come over. Not long after he was knocking at the door.

"Thank you Ducky. I'm sorry to bother you." Adeia said.

Ducky brushed the apology off, "Not a problem my dear. I have been treating Tony here, for the better part of eight years."

"Oh." Adeia said, then followed Ducky.

Tony was lying on his side, breath even. Ducky sat next tom him, and gently shaking Tony. He cracked one eye open.

"Oh… hi, Duck." Tony yawned.

"Hello Anthony. My, even in your time off you manage to fight yourself in predicaments." Ducky said.

Tony smiled, "I know. I think I should be a spy, that way I could cause problems for the… other side."

Ducky laughed, "Well let me check on you to make sure nothings broken."

Ducky felt around Tony's torso, and stopped when Tony let out a hiss around his shoulder. Ducky felt a bit more, then moved, to his back. He stopped when Tony cried out, "Anthony, I am going to lift up your shirt."

With Adeia's help they removed Tony's shirt, and Adeia gasped at the results. Tony's back was covered in cuts.

"Tony… how did this happen?!" Adeia demanded.

Tony shook his head, "… think I was knocked through the coffee table."

"Well… I will most certainly need to wrap this up, and lucky for you… there seems to be no glass in you." Ducky said.

Tony nodded, "anything else…"

"Yes, you have a cut below your eye and a bad bruise on your shoulder. Take it easy tomorrow and Sunday, then you should be fir for work on Monday." Ducky confirmed.

Tony nodded, "One more question."

"Yes?" Ducky replied.

Tony yawned, "Can I go back to sleep? I've had a really… long day. Full of oblivious Mossad assassin and a psycho ex boyfriend…" Tony mumbled.

Ducky and Adeia laughed, Tony seemed oblivious. Adeia went into the kitchen to fix some dinner, when there was a knock at the door.

Adeia strode over, she peaked out, and gasped. Shaking her head, she opened the door. Special agent Gibbs stood in the doorway, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

Gibbs looked at Adeia in mild shock, "Adeia? What are you doing here?"

"The same as a couple days ago." Adeia answered.

"Is Tony home?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but he had a little accident. My ex came and attacked him." Adeia said and motioned for Gibbs to enter. He followed her into Tony's bedroom where, Ducky had just finished wrapping the gauze around Tony's torso.

"Jethro! What brings you here?" Ducky asked.

Tony's eyes shot open, and he tried to sit up, hissing when he stretched his back. Ducky helped him back down.

Gibbs stared at Tony, "How are you feeling?"

Tony shrugged slightly, "I've been better."

"I wanted to know when or if you were planning on coming back to work." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him, "I still have a job?"

"Yeah… I am really sorry Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs… I can forgive you, but you'll have to earn my trust back." Tony said.

"I'll try Tony." Gibbs said.

"That's nice. Can I ask a favor?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs answered.

"Can you let me sleep?" Tony said with a tired grin.

Gibbs moved and gave a soft head slap, "Get some sleep, I'll see you Monday." Gibbs turned around and left.

Tony stared after him, thinking about the head slap he had just received. This one had been different then the ones he had previously received. This one carried affection. Something, Tony was sure he would never get again.

_** So what do you think? I couldn't resist the fight scene… even if it was just a little pathetic. Oh well, that what they have reviews for. Please! Please, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here we are! The end of the story, and I must say… it was fun. This is the final chapter, and then I move on. I don't know what too yet, but I'll figure it out. If you have any requests let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**_

__**Chapter 10:**

Monday morning came too early for Tony. He still felt the effects of his brawl with Jay. And he still had that lingering nervousness about today. His first day back at NCIS, he was excited that he had seemed to fix everything with his team. Well, maybe except for Ziva, but she was difficult to get along with, much alone understand.

Starting with a shower, Tony moved into the kitchen where Adeia was already making breakfast.

"Morning." Tony said.

"Good morning. Excited about work?" Adeia asked.

"Maybe." He simply said.

Adeia eyed him critically, "Okay, spill. You are being uncharacteristically closed mouth."

Tony sighed, "Why can't I get anything past you?"

"Because I won't let you. Now spill." Adeia said.

"I'm nervous. My first day back, and I really hope I don't get berated again." Tony said.

"You've been trying to fix things with your team. That's all you can do." Adeia said.

Tony nodded, "Okay. Can I have breakfast now?"

"Of course." Adeia said with a smile.

Tony wolfed down his beacon and eggs and stood up, "I'm going to get dressed, and leave. Are you working today?"

"I do believe I am. Why?" she asked.

"No reason." Tony said, with a smirk.

"Oh no, you do not ask me a question and not explain." Adeia said.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said again with a laugh.

"Anthony DiNozzo! You get back here, and tell me what you're planning!" Adeia demanded.

"Sorry. But I have to go to work." Tony said, laughing.

Tony was still laughing when he entered the kitchen again. He was dressed in a nice black suit, simple and easy.

"Wow. I think I can get used to that look on you." Adeia said, forgetting about their earlier conversation.

Tony grinned, "You like? This one is my favorite; it's the first suit I ever bought."

"Really? How long ago was that?" Adeia asked.

"About eight to ten years ago." Tony said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?! After eight to ten years, you can still where it? It looks like its new!" Adeia said.

Tony smirked and shrugged, "I don't really know. I keep all my cloths neat, because I like to look my best."

"Well, you might want to look your best in your car. It's eight, and you said you want to get there early." Adeia pointed out.

Tony nodded, giving her a kiss. He rushed out of his apartment and into his car. As he drove he went over all the work he would probably need to make up. He pulled into the NCIS garage, and quickly made his way up into the bullpen.

He sat behind his desk, and noticed nothing had been moved, he sighed happily. It felt good to be at the place where he belonged. Not long after McGee and Ziva walked in.

"Tony!" McGee greeted, "I didn't know you would be here."

"Yep." Tony said. "So McGeek, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing really. We've been off rotation, since we weren't up to full strength." McGee said.

"That's nice." Tony said leaning back, "Looks like I don't have any catching up to do."

They all sat in silence when Gibbs strode into the bullpen, "What are you sitting around for? We got a dead petty officer." Gibbs barked.

McGee and Ziva stood up, gathering their gear. Tony stood up as well, "Hey boss… am I still on cold cases?"

"Did I say you were?" Gibbs asked.

"…No." Tony responded.

"Then I guess not." Gibbs finished, "Now get your gear."

Tony grinned and turned around, He stopped at his desk. Thinking just a few weeks ago, he was stuck there.

"DiNozzo! Step on it. You're driving." Gibbs broke his thoughts.

Tony's grin grew at the sight of Ziva's face. Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

They wrapped the case up later that day. The petty officer was found beaten and drugged in a park. He came across his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend. The girlfriend killed him, and framed his best friend.

The team got out at around four, and Tony left to set up for his date with Adeia. He picked her up and took her to the park where they had had their first date.

"What are we doing here?" Adeia asked.

"Well… considering how our first date went, I was hoping we could redo it." Tony said.

Adeia smiled, "Yeah. That would be great." They walked towards the pier, and rolled out the blanket and food. They ate, and had a really good time.

They sat there for hours watching the setting sun and eventually the stars as they began to shine. Tony looked over at Adeia, sneaking a kiss. She smiled, and he scooted a little closer, placing an arm around her. Yep. His life was defiantly taking a drastic turn for the better.

_** And there it is! Sorry if it is a little short but I kinda wanted to get this finished. Let me know if you have any ideas for a new story. I'll try out anything! Thanks to those who like my story!**_


End file.
